


Hesitation PODFIC

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, SoUarchive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Ed agreed to accompany Roy on a diplomatic mission to Aerugo, which was a bad idea even before the part where they got kidnapped en route to the stupid capital.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hesitation PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hesitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790014) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



right click and save as to download!

[mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nzwehKV8ci2qBW31_jrzNdvrdZloAqDS) [ 91.7 MB, 01:31:27]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter/whatever holiday you celebrate!  
> I hope you have been blessed by the chocolate bunny and have been gifted many eggs.  
> Sorry about the quality. This universe did not want me to record this fic as so many things went wrong (I fixed most of it but I recorded this whole thing without my popfilter. Urg. Sorry) Any editing mistakes are my fault.
> 
> I accept positive comments and new bedsharing fics as payment for my work.


End file.
